Jedi Temple
The Jedi Temple was a building located on the planet Coruscant in it's capital city that served as the central hub for all Jedi activity during the age of the Jedi Order. The Temple would later be named the Imperial Palace -with it also being known as the Emperor's Palace- after the Jedi Purge and the rise of the Galactic Empire when Emperor Palpatine would turn the temple into his own personal residence. Following the Galactic Civil War, the temple would be restored as to how it was before the Empire, with the exception of a few notable Imperial rooms such as the Emperor's Throne room. Despite this, the Temple wouldn't see any more use by Jedi. The temple was located in the Federal District of Galactic City on the Core World Coruscant. History The original site of the Jedi Temple was once considered a holy site on Coruscant for thousands of years by dozens of different Force-wielding traditions. Constructed around and within a natural mountain spire, these temples and shrines were rich in the Force and imbued it with radiant energy. After falling under the control of an ancient Sith faction, the Jedi Order's enemies erected a shrine on the mountain from which they dominated Coruscant. When the Jedi reclaimed the mountain during the following war the Jedi reduced the Sith facility to its foundations and stripped away all remnants of their fallen foe. Unbeknownst to the Jedi, a hidden portion of the shrine endured in the foundations of the mountain, forgotten yet still active. As the Order erected the Jedi Temple over the mountain, the shrine's malevolent energies continued to permeate the site, slowly clouding the Jedi's collective use of the Force with the power of the dark side. At some point in time, the Temple housed an artifact known as the darksaber—a black-colored lightsaber constructed by Tarre Vizsla, the first Mandalorian inducted into the Jedi ranks. The darksaber would remain in the Order's possession until the fall of the Old Republic, at which point members of House Vizsla stole the weapon whilst sacking the Temple. In the ensuing millennium, an era dominated by the Galactic Republic, the Jedi Temple was rebuilt and expanded multiple times. After a thousand years of consecutive peace and prosperity, the Jedi Order was once again clashed with the Sith during the Clone Wars. With the Jedi haven taken leadership positions over the Grand Army of the Republic, many military affairs were conducted from within the Jedi Temple, and rooms such as and meditation chambers classrooms were converted into military briefing rooms. As public sentiment grew against the war, protests became a regular occasion outside the Temple. Near the end of the war, Padawana Barriss Offee would bomb the Temple, claiming the Jedi had lost their way and only cared about violence. Rise of the Empire Operation Knightfall In the last few days of the Clone Wars, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine -secretly Darth Sidious- would denounce the Jedi as traitors to the Republic after a number of them learned of his identity and attempted to arrest him. Anakin Skywalker was dubbed Darth Vader by Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Afterward, Sidious activated Clone Protocol 66, and Vader along with the 501st Legion marched on the Jedi Temple. The following battle left the Jedi Temple damaged, and the Order destroyed. Shortly thereafter, Sidious declared that the Republic would be transformed into the Galactic Empire, and claim himself as Emperor. After the desecration of the temple, lightsabers belonging to dead Jedi were publically incinerated on the steps of the old Temple in a massive celebration. Remnants Several units of Imperial forces were stationed at the Jedi Temple following the events of Operation Knightfall to ensure that no-one would breach the Temple and collect any Jedi artefacts. Research teams were also deployed within, but found that several rooms were blocked off, protected by ancient and complex security systems, or that the rooms actually rotated positions mechanically every few hours. This made retrieving all of the remains of the Jedi Order extremely difficult, if not impossible. Infiltration At some point during the rise of the Empire, the beginnings of what would later become the Alliance to Restore the Republic sent the Mandalorian mercenary Taki Kryze to retrieve an object from the Jedi Temple. She entered stealthily, but may have been spotted by the stormtrooper TK-4592 later on. Refurbished Less than five years following the destruction of the Jedi Order, the Jedi Temple was converted into the Imperial Palace, which became the seat of power on Coruscant. Emperor Palpatine transferred a large collection of Dark Side related artefacts there that had previously been stored within the Grand Republic Medical Facility. The building became his primary residence, and he left the day-to-day governance of the Empire to his advisers. Several rooms within the Palace were still sealed off and some of them had not even been discovered. Age of the New Republic Counselor Gallius Rax confined Grand Vizier Mas Amedda to the Imperial Palace under house arrest in 5 ABY, following Amedda's attempt to surrender to the New Republic, followed by an attempt to commit suicide. A rebel group known as the Anklebiter Brigade sneaked into the palace and rescued Amedda, leading him to sign the Galactic Concordance and formally end the five-year war. Description or something For centuries the Temple would serve as the headquarters of the Jedi Order, where the youngest initiates were trained in the ways of the Force and elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight. Learning how to use the Force, the martial arts, diplomacy, and meditation, the Jedi thrived within their home as the Galactic Republic grew more and more corrupt. The governing body of the Order, the Jedi High Council, sat in the High Council Tower, one of the four peripheral towers around the Temple Spire, in addition to the Council of First Knowledge, the Council of Reconciliation, and the Council of Reassignment.Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi Category:Coruscant Category:Location Category:Temple Category:Jedi Temple